Stolen royalty
by INsoMniAcLoVEr
Summary: NEW SUMMARY. an uncliche cliche.Naruto is in a gang called the Akatsuki. Hinata is the heir to a prestigious corporation. This is the badboy good girl story we've all been looking for. Violence, gangs, shy Hinata, badboy Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto aimed at the man with his hand gun. His body was calmly leaning against his aston martin, all six feet of him.

" please sir I'm sorry," the man pleaded, he was kneeling down in the middle of the road, his hands high in the air.

"Who's turf you on?" Naruto asked, taking out his cigarette with one hand and blowing smoke into the air. The smoke lingered only for a mere second before the wind of the late afternoon air dispatched it.

"I-I-I dunno, I didn't realise I stepped into a gangs turf," the man replied. His eyes were glassy with un shed tears. It would have been funny a sight to see. A forty year old man kneeling and crying because of an eighteen year old boy. Maybe, had the gun been missing from the equation

"You didn't," Naruto admitted. He took the cigarette in his mouth out and blew out smoke. "' til you scratched my car that is," he added.

" I'm so sorry man I just I -," the man stopped when Naruto flipped away his cigarette and walked casually over to the man. He placed the gun on his temple. The cold metal met his throbbing hot head. Before this he was driving home thinking his life was little piece of hell and now, oh how he cherished that hell.

" I'm running out of time," he pushed down his shades so the man was looking into his beautiful cerulean eyes. The glasses landed comfortably on the tip of his straight nose. His eyes quickly looked at the screen of the watch on his wrist and back to the murky brown eyes of the poor victim. His eyes were icy and hard. " And apparently so are you."

" I have a wife and kids please- ," he paused, remembering how cold his eyes seemed. If he wasn't a compassionate man his whole family could go to hell, including his one year old daughter " I. Can pay for the damages." He offered, thinking at least he could try.

Naruto looked at the setting sun in the distance, seemingly contemplating whether to take up the man's offer. He looked back into the man's murky brown eyes. "Nah I'm gonna let you go." he put down the gun and stood up straight his figure, tall and intimidating.

Naruto smirked at the shocked look on the man's face. " But remember you owe me, any time I see you and I need some' you gonna help out."

The man could only nod. He was eager to leave, the collar of his shirt was uncomfortably wet with sweat and his tie, though loose on his chest was seemingly choking him. But he dared not complain. Even though his life wasn't in danger but for the man who thought he was saving by sparing his life.

He watched Naruto stroll back to his car and after a few seconds drive off. He fell back on his buttocks, sitting in the middle of the deserted road. He ran his hand through his jet black hair and sighed. He had never ever been so grateful for his life. Kids were always driving him mad, it was only in the few minutes that his life flashed before his eyes did he start to appreciate them.

He laughed, finding the whole situation funny,and stood up, dusting his pants. Oh! What the world could do to you.

* * *

Naruto pulled into the garage of the large five storey house. It was where everyone in the gang met up. Since his parents were dead and he had no home, he lived here. His guardian left him after he made off with the money his parents left him, he didnt really give a fuck. But at the time he cried everynight, on the gang leader, Sasori was like a father to him. He took him in when he was ten and taught him the way of the ghetto, not everyone lived in a good neighbourhood where neighbours took casseroles and other sorts of bullshit to their neighbours. He lived in a place where neighbours meant more enemies and if you were lucky your neighbour could be nice enough to be your dealer.

He sighed and pulled out a cigarette from the near empty packet. He lit it and walked through the front door of the house. Heads rose to glance at him, but none of his gang members said anything. He walked straight to the large dining in the kitchen. Shikamaru and sasori looked up at him and then back to their blueprints. "Blueprints" were written plans that shikamaru insisted the gang keep for reference purposes.

" You're late," sasori said without bothering to look up.

Naruto shrugged, knowing full well that the leader couldn't see him. " Just gimme my job."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

* * *

Hinata donned her beige jacket and stepped out of the limo. She assumed her natural stance; head hung low and arms in front. She tried her best to ignore the pointed looks being shot her was and got to class thirty minutes early. Her body guards stood behind the class in their usual spots with their usual postures. A skinny blonde girl entered the class shortly after her.

Ino was the top bitch, the very one that every school had. She looked down on Hinata who only bent her head and stared at her fingers.

" so Hyuga-" Ino started. She was quickly interrupted.

" I-i-i-i'm s-s-s-sorry f-f-for b-b-being i-i-in y-y-your c-c-class s-so e-eearly, I-i-i o-o-only w-w-wanted t-t-to d-double c-check m-m-my a-a-assignments a-a-nd g-g-get r-r-ready f-f-for c-c-class." Hinata was scared beyond belief, Ino usually never, ever spoke to her. Unless she did somthing wrong.

"your gonna do my assignments so better get ready." Ino nodded to herself. She only wanted a little fun and now she was getting her assignments done too. Hinat nodded curtly. Ino walked out of the class, possibly to meet her posse.

Hinata realeased ger breathe and relaxed. Ino is nice she thought, she only let me off on light punishment. She glanced over at her bodguarded to assure them she was okay.

She sighed and double checked all her assignments for probably the hundredth time. Being the heir to a multibillion dollar corporation was hard. Especially on Hinata who didn't fancy money. She was shy and that, her father had said would be her downfall. Hyuga Hiashi was a very strict man and he hated that his daughter was as soft as she was.

A crescendo of students soon filled up the class and the gossiping started. She bent her head even lower and bit her pink, plump lips. She had gotten used to all that her classmates threw at her and honestly their opinions started to matter less and less. The teacher entered the class and she tuned in on him, not losing focus.

Anything she lacked in her self-esteem she made up in grades, awards and several commendations. Being good also helped a lot. She just hoped in her life nothing drastic would happen to change the course her life was going on

* * *

A new story I started while my beta reader is fixing up chapter 2 of a withered rose. Read and review please!


	2. Chapter 2

"This is us," Shikamaru said circling a part of the map. " This is them," he said circling a larger part of the map. " If we were to bring them down to size we would have to infiltrate konoha," he dropped the pencil and sucked on his cigarette. " Bring them down from inside out."

" So technically, we're going undercover?" Naruto confirmed. Shikamaru nodded.

" What less suspicious than students?" Shikamaru questioned both the men on the table. When he received no reply he continued. "Me, you, Sasuke and Gaara will enroll into konoha high, and cause as much havoc as we can and cause the residents to start forking over their protection money."

Naruto nodded and they both faced Sasori. The red haired man thought for a moment. " It's dangerous." He concluded.

Naruto smirked and put out his cigarette. " When do we ever do anything even remotely safe?"

The men shared a laugh and Sasori finally agreed. Shikamaru then proceeded to calculate expenses, since they would be renting an apartment.

"We'll need to take Itachi, since the uchiha brothers work best together and we'll take Konan." Shikamaru puffed smoke into the air. " They can be our guardians."

Naruto stood up and nodded. " Leave the enrolment to me." Shikamaru nodded.

"I'm trusting you Naruto," Shikamaru said in a warning tone. "We would need to get an early start so, school's tomorrow." He stood up and nodded a goodbye to Sasori. " I'm gonna take care of our accommodation." Naruto and Shikamaru left the room together. Sasori sighed and ran a callaused hand through his hair. If anything were to happen to any of his wards, especially Naruto, he would be very angry.

* * *

-

There is a point in every teenage girl's life that she doubts the existence of 'the one'. The boy who would hold you and tell you you're beautiful and he would be there forever.

Hinata doubted the existence of that boy because of the various compliments she got from, various good looking guys. She blushed and blushed until she was sure her face couldn't go any redder.

Earlier in the day when she was informed about the dinner, her heart dreaded it. This was a chance for her father to hook her up with potential husbands. Those husbands needed to be rich and that was where her father's standards ended.

Hinata held her glass of champagne in both hands. She had doubted her dressers choice in dress. She thought the light lavender colour would make her look ridiculous. Her self esteem simply would not allow her to think she looked anything but bad. She thought the neck was too low, even though it rested just above her C- cup boobs. The way it bunched at the waist had her thinking how big her waist was.

Now as she sat at the corner of the ball room sipping her champagne, she secretly revelled in the attention she was getting from the opposite sex.

Her father sauntered up beside her and took her gloved arm, interlocking it with his expensively suited one.

" Dearest I want you to keep an eye out for any suitable men you see tonight," Hiashi whispered in her ear, giving smiles to the guests that passed. Hinata nodded, doing her best to calm her blush down at the hungry looks some men were giving her. Hiashi pulled her into a small group of people. She immediately noticed a tall man with long silver hair in a ponytail.

"Everyone this is my daughter, Hinata Hyuga and the heir to my throne." The group of people burst out laughing at his odd metaphor. Hinata gave a small smile.

" Well she very beautiful and well endowed." The silver haired man complimented. Hinata felt her face flush at the compliment, she curtesied but kept her eyes on waxed floor.

" This is Jiraya, he lost his grandson eight years ago, in a ..." Hiashi trailed off, not knowing the full details.

" A fire," there was pain behind the smile he gave her.

She swallowed the lump in her throat, she would have to speak. Calming herself down enough, she apologised. " I-I am s-sorry." She stopped there not willing to embarrass herself further. Jiraya nodded, finding her stutter absolutely adorable.

" Maybe I could have hooked you to up," Jiraya wagged his eyebrows. Hinata blushed like mad. This was going to be a long night. She was lucky it was a school night and she was only obligated to be downstairs till eleven. She sighed and glanced a the large grandfathers clock at the entrance to the room, it was only nine thirty.

-

* * *

Naruto strode in casually to konoha high as early as seven thirty. He walked straight to the principals office, without even stopping, or hesitating. He had a good feeling about getting permission here and besides, if he didn't, shikamaru would most likely have his head.

Naruto grinned as he encountered the principal of the school. The man looked up at the boy. His brown as dilated in fear.

"Hello Mr," he looked at the name plate, placed neatly on the table. " Mr Dawson."

The man nodded in response. " Funny seeing you here, huh?"

Mr Dawson nodded. " And may I ask what YOU are doing HERE."

Naruto took a seat without waiting to be offered. " You see, some of my gang and me need to enrol here for time, you know," he shrugged. "Business."

Dawson pursed his lips, while his mind lingered on whether to correct the boy on his wrong use of grammar. " How many of you?"

" Just about four."

He immediately decided against it. " You think you c'ud hook us up?"

" Well you see..."

"Naruto."

"Naruto," he nodded. "This institution..."

" It's funny how your voice sounds dangerously negative." He smirked. " I mean dangerous for you."

"You didn't let me finish," he cleared his throat. " Would love to have you here."

Naruto nodded and took out his pack of cigarette's. Hopefully he wouldn't have to sign a lot, or any. He lit one and offered the principal. It's funny how life works. One day he's sparing some moron's life and the next he's helping him get into school. The edges of his mouth quirked up, in what could have been a grimace, or a smile, or a smirk. Ah! Life.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews guys. And also there are 2 reviewers called guest, just hope they aren't the same person. Thanks anyway.

* * *

Hiashi straightened out his tie and sipped his champagne, his gaze never once leaving the brightly lit city of tokyo. It was even more beautiful at night. At night, it was also the city of crime. He had somehow gotten involved in a gang that dealt in this area. Even he had to admit, profit and stocks were soaring since his little agreement with the gang.

They were a fairly large, more than dangerous gang that herded in most his clientele. He set an empty glass on his beautiful black oak wood desk and waited. Hinata would not be able to handle it if something were to happen to him. She wasn't even eighteen yet!

He sighed and settled down in his italian leather swivel exec. chair. Hiashi lived a life of luxury, one his unfortunate daughter did not care to concur. He sighed and stared at the numbers in his desk. This was very unfortunate indeed. It seemed that his allies wasted a lot of funds in an attempt to take over an area that belonged to a nameless gang. Apparently they had underestimated their opponent too much.

A light tap on the door caused Hiashi to finally look up. The door creaked open and Neji stepped in slowly. He bowed.

"Hiashi -sama."

Hiashi nodded at him. A few seconds later his own daughter walked in. She was still dressed in that which was no doubt stunning and reminded him painfully of his own late wife. He found it hard to believe this girl could be shy with a body like hers, but the way she looked down, her chin tucked into her neck and her fingers fiddling. There was also that almost constant red tinge to her cheeks that betrayed her innocence to the whole world.

She bowed also. "F-father."

Hinata did her best not to stutter in front of the scary looking man she called her father. She followed his cold eye from the bottom of her bangs so that she would not be caught. He nodded ever so slightly.

"Hinata take a seat," his voice boomed from the other side of the room, much less amplifying the air of authority he already possessed. She all but scurried and took a seat opposite him and the floor to ceiling window that occupied the wall behind him.

" I have been informed that you have been commended again and given an award for your hard work."

Neji shuffled uncomfortably from where he stood beside the large double doors that were the entrance and exit to his uncles office. He envied his cousin so much in that aspect. But he couldn't make a sound since he was only accompanying her as requested of him.

" I also commend you," Hiashi continued. " However there is an issue of your ... Character, or personality?"

Hinata's stomach fell, she continued to fiddle with her fingers on her laps. She could feel the curled strand of her face on her jaw, dishevelled from what used to be an up do.

" I would like to see that stutter gone because if anything, say death were to befall me you would be next in line." Hinata's head snapped up and Neji felt the familiar pang of jealousy. Hiashi reached into his expensive suit and pulled out a kidney shaped device. It was small, and transparent. " You are to wear this until your stutter fades."

Hinata gently collected the device with porcelain slender fingers and examined it closely. On closer inspection she found that it was ear shaped.

" I had my best doctors work on it and if you will be shy I expect you to at least speak properly." Hinata nodded slightly, her eyes still trained on the device. " You will start meeting with my associates tomorrow after school."

He took his glass from the desk and walked to the cart that stood by the side and held various expensive refreshments. This conversation was over. Neji opened the door for Hinata who was still feeling weak from her confrontation with her father. Over the years she had come to dread the topic of her shyness. And now it was being treated like a problem.

* * *

Naruto took a long drag from his cigarette and flicked it deeper into the alleyway he was standing in. He slowly removed the safety catch of the gun he was holding, this allowed his victim to receive maximum effect. And absorb the fear completely. He shot him. The man had nothing to offer. He stood there for a while his hand extended, holding the gun. Smoke rolled off the tip and he was reminded of his own cigarette.

He stood there, staring at the limp body. Blood was spreading from it's source. Naruto finally walked out of the dark alley. He didn't want his shoes soaked in blood. He threw the half smoked cigarette on the floor and stepped on it.

He wasn't happy when he killed a human being, but he was sure that man had nothing to offer him. He wondered if his father would be proud of him. Or if his mother could live with him under the same roof if he had come back home with bloody hands every night. He then wondered what would have become of him if he had stayed on the front steps of his house, waiting for help while his parents were burnt to ashes.

Maybe he would have dreams of becoming a doctor one day. He stared at the cigarette, knowing some boy who was either too poor to afford cigarettes or too young to buy would pick it up and smoke it, just like he had done a few minutes ago. He walked away, leaving bloody footprints in his wake. Though in this neighbour hood, no one cared. No one would call the police. And the cops making rounds would turn their heads away until someone else did some thing.

* * *

Hinata was escorted out of her limo, as usual. Her two bodyguards stood at either side of her. There was a tingling sensation in her head and it had started when she wore the device. It stopped her stutter completely, but she still found it hard to be confident. In her thoughts she was ugly, and it was that kind of insecurity that brought her self esteem down with it. She scrubbed the light make up from her face and donned her beige coat. And as long as nobody spoke to her again today, like every other would go on normally.

At the school parking lot Naruto sat on his bike and waited for the others. He insisted on taking his bike, his pride. He wore only sunglasses as a means of protection. His jacket matched his bike perfectly. Orange flames on a black background. Of course there was the occasional skull. Everyone who had a vehicle, stared at the mystery man. The women swooned and the men scowled, of course the jocks didn't see him as a threat. They walked past in their large group, laughing and making every one around think it was directed at them.

So of course when beautiful sleek convertible pulled up beside Naruto. Some of them hesitated. The car contained three more intimidating boys. Each more handsome than the next. Only the boy who was asleep in the passenger street didn't intimidate them. He was only an object of amusement. The halls went eerily silent when the boys walked in. A path was cleared for them and Shikamaru couldn't help but think of moses and how the sea parted. This brought a smirk to his permanently bored expression.

Sasuke on the other hand was tapping away furiously on his blackberry. He only had it to amuse some of the girls he slept around with. It was funny how even though they know they weren't the only ones they still stayed. He was smiling mischievously. He was obviously sexting. The phone however was put away for a while. He caught a girls eye and subtly winked. She blushed and turned away. It seemed that he would mix business with pleasure after all.

Garra however was unsmiling. He kept his eyes straight and blinked occasionally. He didn't have many emotions. One of joy and one of unhappiness. He was mostly neutral and this made him the best at what he did. Torture. He was beautiful in his own dark way however and caused some girls to also blush. His gang members knew however that he has never had sex in his life. He was too emotionless for that. Once he spoke he scared away all the girls.

Naruto however was strictly business. His eyes scanned the crowd and immediately he deciphered them all. The girl with the plastic surgery, the boy who took drugs, siblings who faced abuse. He saw everyone. The occasional smile was thrown to the girls who felt a pull toward him and he scowled at the boys who were thinking of roughing up the new kid.

Shikamaru had put together the group for very specific reasons. And because all four of them were together this mission would no doubt be a success.

Iruka was scared out of his mind. Naruto read him quite easily. He had a gift for that, reading people. They simply walked in without introduction and took up four seats at the very back of the class. Of course originally there were only three seats and Garra had been left glaring down at the occupant of the seat he now occupied. The boys looked like regular bad boys, with jackets and baggy trousers;"Skinnys".

Hinata now rued her decision to sit at the back. The boys were one row behind her. She had watched as the previous occupant of the seat scurried to the front under the sea green glare of one of them. Iruka had asked them to introduce themselves. The blond one only laughed in his face and the rest followed his lead to the back. Without a word the teacher went back to his lesson. This only added to the fear and mystery surrounding the boys.

Someone tapped her. It was on her left shoulder. Her erratic heartbeat was now faster. She slowly turned and bit her bottom lip. Her hands were sweating and trembling.

" Can I borrow a pen?" It was thankfully the boy sitting beside the scary red head. He had a bored expression and a high pony tail. She nodded and handed him the pen she had been using. Even if she was using it she wouldn't tell him that. He took it and smiled kindly, which she didn't doubt was unusual for him.  
"Thanks."

She nodded, quickly using her opportunity to scan through the rest. The raven haired boy was smiling at his phone and the blond met her gaze head on. She stared at his depthless cerulean eyes for longer than she meant to. She quickly turned away. Her heartbeat was so fast she was surprised she didn't faint. Her hand were digging into her backpack the was previously on the floor. Both of them were sweaty and she felt a blush rise from her neck to her cheeks.

Shikamaru looked at Naruto and raised his eyebrows questioningly. He nodded. Even though he didn't say anything, Naruto knew Shikamaru wanted him to read her. It was highly unlikely the lazy boy was going to use that pen and they all knew it. The bell rang and the boys headed for the door. Unsurprisingly their lockers were together. Before they left Naruto looked back at Hinata. He stared at her lavender pupils before she blushed and put her head down.

" So," Shikamaru said looking at Naruto. Naruto turned away.

" She's shy and quiet."

All the boys went silent. " Even I know that, so what the fuck you playing at."

Everyone turned to Garra. His voice was low, but threatening.

" I can't read her ok, drop it." Naruto said, running his hands through his hair. " Who is she any way?"

Shikamaru sighed and took out the days paper. " Hinata Hyuga, daughter of Hiashi Hyuga, big business man, supplier of the that dragons."

The boys peered at the picture. Hiashi had his hand around a girls waist. She had the same eyes as Hiashi and the girl in class but she was different. She was stunningly beautiful. Innocent and pure and..

" Sexy as hell," Sasuke whispered. They all nodded.

" She's what we need for this mission." Shikamaru said putting the paper back in his pockets. " We MUST get to her one way or another."

* * *

When Ino stopped her in the hall she got a bad feeling. Sure her father always gave her close to five hundred dollars everyday, but she always packed her lunch. She didn't really need it. So she kept it. Her lack of social life also made it impossible to spend.

" I need to buy lunch." Ino said, her arms folded over her chest and her mouth chewing gum like some women she saw on the road.

"Ok," Hinata said quietly. Ino looked momentarily surprised at the lack of stutter and then she stuck out her hand. Hinata looked at the hand as if It held something. She honestly didn't know why she was being given this information.

"Gimme your lunch money," Ino told her as two more girls came to join her." Or else." Hinata was shaking a little. She quickly put down her lunch, which ino snapped up. Hinata though was too honest. She brought out five one hundred dollar notes and gave the blond. She could have given her one and Ino would have been appeased.

" Nice one rich girl."

Hinata now didn't have lunch or lunch money for that matter. She sighed and went to the roof. It was her favourite place. The entrance was through a trapdoor that she found by mistake when she was hiding from bullies. She waited till Ino had entered the cafeteria before coming here. It was her little secret.

Usually she would have lunch here, but not today. Ino would no doubt share with Sakura.

"Hinata."

The voice sent shivers down her spine. She turned away from the sight she had been staring at, deep in thought. She gasped.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for all the reviews. And yes they have met so they shall soon talk to each other. Hope u enjoy this one, if you didn't know, I eat reviews to get energy for chapters.

-

Hinata couldn't remember a time where she was this scared. Her hands were trembling and her heartbeat was erratic. Even though her 'guest' was just calmly standing there with her lunch and five hundred dollars in hand. He walked over to her and handed the brown paper bag his left and the money with his right. She took them, albeit tentatively and with trembling sweaty hands.

Then she started to wonder about the dark rims around his eyes as they stared intently at each other. She finally looked away from his hard face.

" Arigatou." She mumbled looking at her laps. Looking up when there was no reply she saw he wasn't there anymore. She decided not to scare herself, he must have walked out silently. Her breathing soon returned to normal and she stared at the lunch in her hands. Someone was nice to her today; it was a revelation. She smiled lightly, maybe he possesses a good heart she wondered.

Yet in alley a few blocks away from Konoha high Gaara stood in the appointed rendezvous point. The others were there and they were all involved in a heated discussion. They were whispering, quite loudly in Gaara's opinion. Shikamaru looked over at Gaara, probably sensing his presence.

" Where have you been?"

Gaara just shrugged in response. Both Naruto and Shikamaru were having a cigarette while Sasuke was brooding, his blackberry no where in sight.

" You can't just disappear," Sasuke added, he was leaning on the wall with his arms folded over his chest. He let them fall as he spoke. " You have to tell us."

" It's his business, as long as he's here let's get back to business." Naruto mumbled and they went back to looking at the blueprints.

" So we will blow up major companies in the area?" Gaara asked as his sea green eyes skimmed over the blueprints. Shikamaru nodded.

" The plan is to cause as much chaos and havoc as we can so the protection money will change routes to the Akatsuki." Shikamaru blew some smoke.

Gaara smirked, this was a job he was certainly qualified for. He looked at some side notes and his eyes fell on Hyuga Hinata.

" We're going to kidnap the heiress?" He looked into Sasuke's onyx eyes. Certainly it was him who thought of that monstrous idea.

" And a few other girls just to increase crime rates and make people feel unsafe." It was Naruto that answered and this caused the red heads eyes to widen. Naruto was not necessarily a good person but he seemed reluctant to commit to some atrocious acts that others do. " And if you haven't noticed daddy doesn't take any chanced with his daughter."

" We will have to deal with her security, but that is only after the bombings and unknown killings." It was Shikamaru this time. Obviously he was the mastermind behind all of their attacks. He was going to plan everything in such a way that it won't arouse the suspicions of the Dragons but it will surely make money for the Akatsuki. " Gaara you are to handle the killings, Sasuke the bombings and Naruto the kidnapping."

" When do we start our respective jobs?" Sasuke shoved his hands into his pockets.

" You and Gaara will start today."

-

It wasn't until they got home after school that shikamaru started preparing the explosives. They were mostly harmless and put together to scare people. But he worked on them for hours. Taking the occasional thirty minute break every hour, this prevented the others from feeling sorry for him. Ot wasn't untileight o'clock that he finished. There were small solid three inch cylinders in front of him. He smiled at the paradox, small but mighty. Sasuke burst into his bedroom for what could have been the tenth time that night, he really stopped counting or caring after a while.

" Are they done?" He asked, peering at the objects on the desk. Shikamaru stretched, yawned then finally nodded.

" The blueprints to your first stop are in the corner." He added before flopping onto his queen sized bed. When Shikamaru got a place he really wasn't joking. To save funds he rented the penthouse of a prestigious building only for a month. That was all the time they had and as Shikamaru assured more than they needed. " Gaara is loaded with firearms I hope?"

Sasuke nodded, putting two explosives in a cushioned box. He then went over and surveyed the blueprints. He nodded again, satisfied with what he saw. He was meant to bring a whole building down. With just enough time for people to run out. He reckoned that if they weren't out in that time, they were either meant to die or were just plain stupid. Shikamaru began to audibly snore not long after his comrade had left the room, if something was to go wrong at least he would have extra hours of sleep.

Sasuke and Garra took separate vehicles. Garra would shoot while he drives and Sasuke wanted to make a quick getaway just in case he had some how managed to underestimate the power compacted in the little cylinders that were now in a small backpack beside the blueprints to his latest conquest. He would seriously be fucked if this went wrong.

-

The day after the incident was a saturday. Shikamaru had planned it in such a way that by monday their plan would start to take place. So on a saturday morning Itachi sat with his feet on the coffee table observing the news. Sasuke mission had come first, thirty people had died in the blast. Sasuke who was on a swivel chair beside his brother had dismissed them as stupid. Konan too brought her breakfast with her and sat on the couch beside Itachi. Just then pictures of Garra's own mission were flashed on the screen.

" The fuck!" Konan exclaimed, snatching up the remote and quickly changing channels after a particularly gruesome image of a guy with his brains on the wall he was leaned against. " I'm eating." She complained to Shikamaru, who was scrutinising the news for a report on the two missions. He was looking pensieve with his hands clasped together under his chin. Closing his eyes he sighed and stood up.

" Where is Naruto?" The other occupants of the room also did a quick search. Naruto indeed wasn't with them. They all knew that Garra wasn't one to be in certain social situations but Naruto seemed to yearn for them.

" Chill man, maybe he got some good pussy last night." Sasuke defended. It wasn't unusual for Naruto to sleep in the bed of a girl he fucked. Sasuke however found it sick that after they awoke together he would inform them it was for the pussy.

" I expect even he knows that girls shouldn't interfere with missions." Shikamaru's eyes snapped open and he sighed again. " When he gets back tell him to see me."

" Relax, he's probably told off the girl right now."

-

Naruto did in fact get some great pussy last night. He had stumbled upon a virgin, who he had sweet talked out of her virginity. She was tight and as horny as hell. She whimpered and complained while he pounded his whole length into her and fondled her soft breast. Normally, he was against business and pleasure. But he had found himself constantly in thought of Hinata Hyuga and her lilac eyes. He reprimanded himself the whole time. She isn't even sexy he would muse at times, just to get. His thoughts off of her. Only for his mind to take a detour ro the picture of her looking stunning in dress. Luckily most teens didn't read papers, so it seemed her reputation was under wraps.

Hinata Hyuga was someone he used to know. Maybe she had changed much, so he couldn't pinpoint her in his memory, but a strange sense of familiarity washed over him as he stared intently at her looking for a way to read her. Yet he came up short. He couldn't place her, save that she was shy and quiet. But even the worst readers could tell she was shy and quiet. So here he was even in the morning pounding away at the sore virgin underneath him. After a time she started to enjoy his roughness. She moaned and screamed his name to the high heavens. Even the occasional " oh! Yes Naruto - kun HARDER!" The most disturbing aspect of it was every time she said something like, " I want your big, throbbing cock in me!" He would imagine Hinata, with a blush on her face, stuttering it out. He thrust into the girl ( he couldn't even remember her name) one last time so that even his balls felt it and he came. She had cum twice while he was thrusting, her breast bouncing in a no doubt enjoyable fashion. He pulled out of her and laid down beside her panting. She nestled into him, and said " that was good Naruto - kun"

" Of course it was," he shot back with a grin. Having caught his breath he stood up in all his glory, leaving the girl to think that this was too good to be true. He wore his boxers then pants and shirt. He held his jacket over his back and turned to the girl who was lying on her back admiring him as he dressed. He smiled at her, it was a sad smile but she didn't notice and smiled back. "I have to go."

She nodded and made to sit up. " No, please."

She stared at him, " I was going to just escort you."

He shook his head and started walking away, " doll it's not gonna happen again, sorry to disappoint."

It was several minutes after Naruto had left her apartment that she registered what had just happened. If it was too good to be true, it probably is.

Minutes after leaving his new-old conquests' apartment he felt the urge to visit a certain lavender eyed beauty. He decided against it and headed back to where his gang was. Shikamaru would be fucking pissed at him, daring to mix business with pleasure. Sighing he walked to the bar he was at last night to retrieve his bike. His looks and fake I'd could get him wherever he wanted. It also got him any woman he wanted. From the experienced older women looking to cheat on their spouses or the younger crowd who were older than him and wanting to try literally anything.

His bike came into view but not without a beige jacket coming into view as well. He saw the loose black pants and resolved that Hinata was staring at his bike. Her body guards were no where to be seen. This made him wonder and want. Want to talk to her and wonder what the fuck she was doing in a bar. He started towards her but then stopped, hw was going to kidnap her tomorrow and he didn't want any contact with his victim

At first I thought, no one is gonna review. But then. BAAM I hit 16 reviews or so. I feel pathetic for being happy, but then I realise it's hard to get people to review.

Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

...

Hiashi was a very disturbed man. Since the death of his wife, he had fallen into the rakish ways of his peers. Almost all of his employees were female, they were forced to wear uniforms that were every teenage boy's desires, they possessed bodies that were every teenage girl's dream. Hiashi however remained aloof. His driver was adorned with a tight black blazer, with black shorts and a black garter. He of course paid no attention to her as she ushered him into the limousine. There were two armored trucks sandwiching his limo for the ride home. These trucks were laden with two bulky men for his protection.

Of course it was relatively easy to imagine how Hiashi could have been delayed on his way back home. It was quite simple actually, a small reptilian creature was placed strategically on the dashboard, seeing as it was dark, the creature was not discovered until the brakes were applied. This caused it to slide straight onto the thighs of Hiashi's sinfully attractive chauffeur, thus causing her to stop the car and jump out in a panicked frenzy. The truck behind them not expecting the sudden stop of the limo crashed into it headfirst. Impact was so great that the truck in front of the limo ( that had stopped when they noticed the commotion) was hit as well. Hiashi who was clueless to the situation around him was only alerted that there was something wrong when his vehicle was simultaneously hit.

He stepped out of the car, and saw a hot woman caressing herself hysterically, while his car was now literally sandwiched between the two trucks and there was traffic caused by his sinfully attractive chauffeur. This was just peachy.

The scene however was welcomed by a smirking Sasuke. In all honesty he did not expect this simple minded plan to work. Shikamaru however, was adamant that a carefully thought out plan would have been a waste of resources because Hiashi was a man who planned for the future.

Sasuke watched the chauffeur for a little Longer through his binoculars before replacing it in his jacket. He revved the engine of his Ducati motorcycle and sped off toward the apartment. Now it was all down to Naruto.

Naruto however was having difficulties with the security in the victim's room. It seemed as though Shikamaru was wrong and Hinata DID like her privacy. The gang had agreed that there would be no communication during a mission. The akatsuki were persistent in being a shadow of the entire gangland. Nothing could be pinned on them.

Naruto scowled at the thought of not being able to reprimand Shikamaru earlier. His cerulean eyes skimmed over the surrounding area of the mansion-like house. There was no foothold around the base of Hinata's bedroom window. He couldn't even find the fucking balcony that Shikamaru had described. Obviously it wasn't beside her window.

Naruto sighed and brought out a pair of black fingerless gloves as he rounded the house. Maybe there was violence written down in his future after all. He hoped to kami that her body guards weren't as strong as they were intimidating, they sure were scary looking.

By the cause of some invisible force Naruto looked up and there he spotted an array of sturdy plant that lined their way up to a protruding balcony. He then thanked god that he couldn't communicate with Shikamaru for he would have gotten a proper tongue lashing. He made for the plants and started up the balcony.

On the balcony, Hinata was undergoing her own adventure. Tonight was a full moon and at every full moon she scampered unto the roof of her house to talk to it. This was because it resembled her mother's eyes. She was told several times that she resembled her mother, although her own eyes had adopted a purplish hue. It hurt her that she could not have a part of her mother with her, and it hurt her even more that her father was aloof because of that. That was one thing Hinata could never really pinpoint- the reason for her father's behavior. Most households that have lost their mothers are usually closer than before.

" Mother things are getting harder." She started, her voice barely carried to her ears. "Father has forbidden us from visiting you at the cemetery, I suspect you are very lonely ..." Hinata rambled on and on, about school, the new kids,Ino...

Naruto was creeping into her room in the meantime. He held a gun firmly in his hand, ready to pull the trigger at the slightest movement. This wasn't his first job, but he was for, perhaps the first time, nervous. Not that he would know what it felt like since the last time he was nervous was almost a decade ago. His hands were dampening under the gloves and his forehead was also dotted with perspiration. The funniest thing was that it was freezing outside. He slowly surveyed the room, taking short tentative steps, almost as if he were afraid the girl would jump out.

Her room was what he would call overly feminine. There were lilac pillows and duvets and rugs. With enough light he wouldn't be surprised if the walls were painted purple. He stalked to her dressing table and peered at the picture. It had captured three people at the perfect time. They might have been in the midst of sharing a joke- he wouldn't know. What he knew was that they were enjoying each others company; mother and children. The one with the lilac eye seemed so carefree he almost didn't recognize her.

Hinata.

A gasp drew his attention back to the French doors he had snuck in through. Said girl had her hands clamped over her mouth and her eyes were wide in fear. She was obviously in shock since all she did was stare. Without a second thought Naruto brought his hand up, aimed and pulled the trigger. The poor girl hardly had time to register what he did, she collapsed immediately.

Naruto approached the girl and muttered a curse under his breath. She wore only a short night gown that was flimsily draped over her porcelain skin. He then started to wonder if she visited anywhere else with the exception of school. Her skin was so milky white he was tempted to lick it. He sneered at the thought, she was however well endowed and he would have a hard time keeping to himself. Shaking his head he moved quickly throwing her over his shoulder with very little effort. The dart gun he had used was tucked away safely in his jeans. He now had the task of self control. It wasn't everyday he had the honor of carrying a hot, scantily dressed lady on his shoulder.

The door to the apartment was thrown open abruptly, rousing even Shikamaru from his slumber. Naruto sauntered into the room holding a large bundle in his arms, he didn't look stressed by the load at all. The room was eerily silent; his gang members were all staring up at him, each of them in different states o activity. He was not in the mood to laugh at them, he was feeling an awkward pain in his stomach and it didn't feel like hunger.

"Welcome back," Sasuke walked over to him and clapped him lightly on the back. "And what have we here?" He moved his dark gaze to the unconscious girl. Naruto also follows his gaze and he felt a sharp stab of something he wasn't quite sure of in his chest. She looked so innocent, unworldly and fucking beautiful.

"She's my assignment," he jerked away from Sasuke, feeling oddly protective. "No harm must befall her." He shot Sasuke a lingering glare before stalking to the extra bedroom.

"Hey man chill down!" Sasuke yelled after him, shaking his head. Itachi and Konan resume the various positions they were in before Naruto barged in.

Shikamaru repositioned his hands under his head muttering. Itachi thought he heard something like trouble but he couldn't be too sure, after all the man was a lazy bastard.

sorry for the late update, I go to a boarding school with crappy Internet, I hope all is forgiven :D


End file.
